When in Paris
by luvableXxXbear
Summary: The summary is inside... Slight Sasunaru, Kakairu Warning: Yaoi, Slight laugange
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Rugrats (which is the story baseline)

**Summary: **Kakashi is the father of a young boy name Sasuke. They end up in Paris where certain circumstances lead to love.

**Pairings: **Kakashi x Iruka, slight Sasuke x Naruto, Other pairings thrown in there

'_thoughts_'

[explain of baby talk]

a/n: I got the idea for this watching the Rugrats' movie. It just reminded me of Naruto…. I don't know why…. I'm just strange like that… I decided to make Kiba and Ino the twins because I needed someone to play that part and they fit the part….

When in Paris….

A long brown-headed boy walked up to the desk. He was no more than three years. He pushed a little girl forward in front of him. The little girl bounced in her stroller happily. When he reached the front of the desk he bowed politely watching the movement of the red chair. Quickly he spoke. "Uh… Bobfather [Godfather]… I believe in playground… It's my favorite place in the world, but two yesterdays ago they took by cousin Hinata's binky [pacifier] and buried it in sandbox," he said resting his hand on the stroller.

"Binky buh-bye," Hinata said almost in tears.

"They maked [make] my cousin cry," the long brown-headed boy said, "So I said this is a job for the Bobfather!"

A red-headed boy around the older one's age turned around in the huge swivel chair. "Neji…" he said wiping off cookie crumbs from his chin, "You come to me on the day of this wedding to ask me to take care of the boys who made your cousin cry?" He began to drink the milk that sat in the sit of the desk in a clear cup.

"Uh…No…Hinata just wants a new binky," Neji said casually.

"That's it!? A Binky!?! Gaara said spitting out the milk in his mouth. He jumped on top of his desk in outrage, "I don't get to squeeze no one's head or pull no one's hair!?"

"Uh… no," Neji said slight backing away from Gaara's rage.

"Binky Pease [please]" Hinata said holding out her arms from the stroller.

Gaara sighed. "Ugh… fine…dang baby can't even make a good wish," he muttered to himself and sat on the top of the desk and leaned over. "Alright kiss me ring."

Hinata grabbed his hand slobbering all over his hand since she was still at such a young age and couldn't control her drool.

Gaara pulled back shaking his hand. "Ew… I said kiss it not drool on it." He crawled back over the desk and sat in his chair. "Go send the next one in and tell him to bring a sponge!"

Outside on the dance floor, a raven-headed, three year old boy stumbled around, his shoe laces getting tangled up."9…11…20…"

A cute pink haired girl wearing a flower girl outfit laughed lightly. "Sasuke, you're not suppose to look at your feet when you're dancing."

Sasuke stumbled again. "I gots to Sakura, my feets keep getting tangled up," he said as he tripped and fell into Sakura's arms. She laughed as she caught him.

Meanwhile Neji past Sasuke and Sakura and walked up to Kiba and Ino. Ino was pushing Kiba up trying to get the figurines at the top of the cake. "C'mon Kiba we gots to get to the peoples on top!" Ino cried pushing him higher.

"I call the feets," Kiba said reaching up. He almost had it when Neji walked by.

"Ino, Kiba. The Bobfather [Godfather] wants to see you now," he said, not sounding too pleased.

Ino and Kiba walked into the room cautiously. Gaara waved his hand and they came closer to the desk. Ino looked up. "Uh…Bobfather… we founded this in our crib," she held up a decapitated head of rocking-horse. Kiba nodded.

Gaara stood pounding his fists on the desk. "That's what you get for putting your boogers on my teddy bear!"

Kiba perked up. "That's here I left 'em," he said earning a shocked look from Ino.

Back on the dance floor the music that played was suddenly cut off. A man grabbed onto the microphone. "And now to welcome the newly wed couple Tsunade and Jiraya!" They both walked in as applause rang through the building.

"Ready to show how it's really done," Jiraya said leading Tsunade toward the dance floor. All the people in the room gather around to watch the dance. Kakashi stood watching when he felt someone nudge the side of his arm.

"Gonna get hitched anytime again soon." Gai said giving Kakashi a wink. "'Cause I got a friend that I coul—"

"Uh that's okay Gai," Kakashi said trying to get away from the subject.

"Oh you should get another parent in the house. It'll be good for Sasuke as well," Kurenai said butting into the conversation.

Kakashi had adopted Sasuke a year ago and ever since then most of the surrounding couples continuously bugged him about his single parenting. Kakashi, on the hand, didn't care much about it. Kakashi sighed as Kurenai and Gai continued the conversation even when he tuned out.

Meanwhile in the office, Sasuke stood fidgeting under Gaara's gaze. "You're like family to me Uchiha… name your wish."

"Gosh Bobfather… I dunno what to wish for…" Sasuke said scratching his head.

Gaara groaned. "Just pick something!"

"Uh…. Um…"Sasuke began picking his nose as he stumbled.

"I didn't mean your nose!"

Sakura busted into the room. Her pink flowery dress making it obvious that she wasn't suppose to get dirty. "Sasuke, You're going to miss that cake." She quickly ran in and grabbed onto Sasuke's hand dragging him out the room. Gaara grunted and followed them out.

As he was passing the food table Gaara noticed a small child sucking on a pacifier. He quietly crawled under the table and snatched the pacifier from the baby's mouth and walked away before it could even start crying. As he continued down the table he found Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke eating cake. He popped the pacifier into Hinata's mouth. "There ya go…" he started walking away, "It fell from a truck…"

"Wow…" Neji said amazed. "Your wish came true."

Hinata smiled and nodded. In the background you could hear the sound of a baby crying.

The announced rang on the microphone again. "Okay everyone it's time for a special dance between the children and their mothers."

Hinata's mother walked over and picked up both her and Neji, swaying with them in her arms. Sakura grabbed the hands of a tall pink-haired woman when began to dance. One by one women and their children gathered on the floor. Sasuke just stood in the corner watching. He spotted Gaara walking.

"Hey Gaara, I know my wish now…." He said running after him. He grabbed onto Gaara's sleeve making him stop. "I would really like to have a new mommy."

Gaara shrugged. "Sorry, Uchiha, that game's over. Besides I'm wanted on the dance floor," He said and ran straight into the arms of a tall blonde woman. She held Gaara up before swaying like the other mothers.

Sasuke frowned and backed into the corner. "But that's my wish…" he said disappointed. As he watched, Kakashi sat at an empty table alone. He was beginning to realize that the table was feeling lonely. He stood and walked over to his son Sasuke.

"Ready to go?" Kakashi said smiling kindly. Sasuke nodded. Kakashi lift up Sasuke and put him on his back and walked out the door, away from the realization of loneliness.

Kakashi washed the last pot as he put the rest in the dishwasher. He got bored and decided to watch T.V. The house was quiet since he had put Sasuke to sleep and with no one to talk to loneliness cried from the walls. He sighed as a commercial for a perfect family played on the screen. "Hmm…" he thought to himself. He sighed and turned off the T.V. and walked to Sasuke's room to check on him before heading to bed.

He looked at the sight of Sasuke cuddled up to his old bear. It was purple and had a broken eye and stitches everywhere. "Hmm…" he said thinking again. "I guess we could use a motherly touch around here." He said noticing the messiness of the room. He sighed before heading off to bed.

The next morning Kakashi sat across from a computer. "Behold," Gai said looking over Kakashi's shoulder, "Youthful internet dating!"

Outside Sasuke looked though the window. "What are they doing?"

Neji shrugged. "I think my dad's helping your dad catch some dates in a net."

Sasuke stared at Neji confused. "What's a date?"

"Big raisins that make you poop!" Kiba said.

Gaara walked out drinking a juice box. "What with you guys and poop?"

Neji laughed. "Where to you want us to begin?"

Inside the computer room, Gai laughed. "C'mon, internet dating is the new youthful way for expressing love and look you already have 13 hits." He clicked the mailbox in the corner and 13 envelope lined up on the computer screen.

Kakashi sighed and decided to click on. "Well let's see….likes sunsets, walking on sandy beaches… and in not allow in the country of Africa… Uh…I'm not sure about this…"

Back outside Gaara groaned. "I already told ya a thousand times. Dates are for people like Sasuke's dad who don't got no wife."

Ino was still confused. "But why does he need a wife?"

Gaara sighed. "Cause if Kakashi gets a new wife that means Sasuke gets a new mommy!"

Sasuke perked up. "You mean I get my wish?

Gaara smirked and fiddled with his fingers. "As long as you stay in my good flavor [favor]."

Ino whispered to Kiba amused. "I don't know he had a good flavor…"

Across the world in Paris, France men pushed box after box into one of their entertainment areas of the famous theme park known and Euro Reptarland. At the command center of the theater a man with long black hair yelled at a nearby man. "Get off your ass and get this show on the road!" He smile as he turned around to his assistant. "Aw don't you just love the theater Kabuto?"

Kabuto shrugged but stopped when he felt a glare. "I am deeply moved, Orochimaru-sama," he said avoiding the gaze. Orochimaru turned back and gazed at the man in the top box signaling for the lights. As he turned back forward the show began its practice run.

The people ran in the streets as the huge metal green lizard known as Reptar terrorized the town. People sang their parts under the suspecting eye of Orochimaru. Suddenly the metal robot Reptar sprang out of control the head suddenly popping off and smashing half of the audience seats. Many of the crew got out of the way and the robot stopped and fell to the ground. Orochimaru stared the damage.

He turned around. "Kabuto, get that dumbass of a mechanic in Paris tonight…. or another head will roll!" he threatened then continued to complain to the crewmen.

Kabuto nodded. "I'll take care of it personally." He stood and looked around the room. "IRUKA!!"

A man with a short brown pig-tail ran into the room, a notebook in his hands. A scar ran across his nose and he wore a causally green shirt and jeans. He panted as he came to the call of his bosses. "Yes, Sir!" he said.

"Orochimaru wants that man on the phone NOW!"

Iruka nodded as he pulled out his cell phone. He quickly dial the number, which he knew by heart. He waited until he heard the sound of Asuma on the other end. "Hello? Asuma-san?"

Asuma yawned. "Yeah that's me… why?" Asuma had been sleeping along with the rest of the town when he received this phone call.

Iruka covered his mouth over the phone trying to keep the sound of Orochimaru's complaining from reaching the phone. "The Reptar you created needs to be fixed…."

Asuma nodded sleepily. "The Reptar's a hit?.... You want me Paris when… My friends and family… sure…goodnight." Instead of hanging in on the hook he gave it to the cat who took it somewhere in the house. "Hey Kurenai, we're going to France."

Kurenai turned away from her husband. "I'm too tired to dance..."

"FRANCE!!!!!" the both shouted realizing what they had just agreed to.

To be continued…

A/n: don't worry Naruto appears in the next one!! YAY!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Rugrats (which is the story baseline)

**Summary: **Kakashi is the father of a young boy name Sasuke. They end up in Paris where certain circumstances lead to love.

**Pairings: **Kakashi x Iruka, slight Sasuke x Naruto, Other pairings thrown in there

**Flashbacks**

[Explanation of baby talk]

a/n: I had to watch the Rugrats movie over and over again to get the scenes. At times when I didn't have the movie I have to make it up…. That's why certain parts aren't like the movie and I skipped chunks… but nothing that was really important… I hope someone out there likes it… if you like it…. REVIEW IT!!

When in Paris…

Sasuke and the gang followed after their parents as the left the plane. Asuma noticed the man carrying the sign. "Hey Kurenai, nobody else is getting picked up by a guy dressed up in a Reptar suit."

Kurenai sighed. "I was thinking the same thing."

The man walked up to them. "Hello," He said his accent thick. "Welcome to Paris. I am here to escort you to Euro Reptarland." He led them outside where a huge bus the shape of a green lizard sat outside.

Gaara pushed forward. "The bestest, most smartest person gets to sit in the front," he said running toward the bus.

Kiba stared and whispered to Ino. "Then why is he in such a hurry," he said before following behind Ino toward the bus. Ino soon stopped and held onto her stomach.

Earlier, she and Kiba had found a mysterious bag [a used barf bag] and now her stomach was making strange noises. "Kiba, mine tummy feels all bubbly…"

Kiba looked back Ino and pulled the barf bag from his diaper. "Don't worry I gotcha baggy."

Sakura had not come with them on their journey to Paris. Her mother wouldn't let her become distracted by the beauty of Paris. Before they had left Gaara had made sure to rub it in her face.

The bus skid around the corner and the child leaned out the window soaking up the sights. "Wow…" Sasuke said to Neji, "America looks differenter on T.B. [T.V.], huh?"

Gaara looked back from the seat in from of him and Neji. "AMERICA! Don't you know nothing!? This is Paris!" They stared at Gaara with confused faces. "Gawd you guys are as stupid here as you are at home."

Across the isle, baby Hinata began to leak pee through her pants. "Wee wee," she said giggling at the feeling.

Gaara smirked. "'Cept her. She's speaking French already."

Before the discussion could go any farther, the bus driver at the front of the bus announced the arrival. Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, and Neji grinned. "REPTARLAND!!" They all screamed altogether.

* * *

Asuma slid the card into the slot outside the hotel door. "Wah-law," he said revealing the elegant room they would be staying in. There was a kitchen along with six rooms attaching to a main room which looked like a miniaturized version of a living room.

After some time of unpacking, Asuma walked back into the main room. "Alright who was to come with me to visit Orochimaru-sama, the man who made all this possible?" He glanced across the room. Almost everyone had fallen asleep from jetlag. Asuma sighed. "Guess it's just you, me and the kids," Asuma said to Kakashi as they ushered out the children.

They got into the elevator and pushed the top button. "It seems kinda strange to have a Japanese theme park in the middle of Paris, don'tcha think?" Kakashi asked as he stared at the theme park though the glass window which concealed the elevator.

Asuma shrugged. "Eh…You know what they say: just go with the flow," He said.

When they reached the top floor, a ding announced their arrival. They kid stumbled out the elevator into the office. Iruka turned around as he noticed people enter the room. "Hello and welcome to Euro Reptar and one of you must be Asuma-san," he said cheerfully.

Asuma smirked. "That would be me and this is my buddy, Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled as he noticed Iruka's cute face. "Hi…Oh and this is my son Sasuke."

Sasuke stood straight as Iruka kneeled down so they were eye level. "Hello Sasuke," he said making Sasuke give him a small smile. "What sweet children." He stood back up and began to tell Asuma when he would see Orochimaru. While he did this the Gaara wondered off though one of the open doors. He looked around the room bored until, on top of a table, was a bowl of chocolate. He quickly ran over to it. Kiba and Ino followed behind and looked in the corner. Disconnected in the corner was the mechanical Reptar head.

Ino 'ooh'ed while Kiba just stared in shock. "I bet the Bobfather [Godfather] had something to do with this…" Kiba said.

Neji and Sasuke walked in and spotted a pond in the center of the room. "Hey look, Sasuke it's a wavy pool." Quickly he splashed in, getting Sasuke wet as well. The koi fish in the pond swam around some of them in Neji's diaper. Ino walked over and looked in the pond.

"Looks like their hungry," she said leaning in.

"Guess is lunch time," Kiba said pulling out a dog treat and munching on it.

Gaara noticed someone coming their way and took the bowl of chocolates and hide under what seemed to be a table. He cradled the bowl and continued to eat. Just as he got under Orochimaru burst in the room. "AGH! Where did those filthy little boogers come from!?!" He screamed and noticed all the water on the floor, "And what have you done to my prize collection of Koi fish!?!

Kabuto chuckled "I told you get the Paraná"

"Kabuto!! Call the exterminator! The dog-catcher! Do something!!"

Kabuto nodded. "Right away…IRUKA!!"

Iruka quickly walked into the room panicking at the sight of the mess the children made. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and scooped up Neji in his hands. "Uh… Orochimar-sama, Asuma-san has arrived."

Orochimaru sighed and waved his hand dismissively. "Send in the Dumbass," he said and sat behind her desk. Gaara froze and he watched the rest of the kids leave the room. He stayed quiet still Asuma entered the room. "If it isn't the brilliant designer?" Orochimaru said sweetly.

"Well I wouldn't say brilliant," Asuma said proudly.

Orochimaru's smile disappeared, "Neither would I."

After gather all of the kids in the other room Iruka noticed their energy. "Why don't we take them to the Reptarland Parade while they discuss?" Iruka asked smiling making Kakashi's heart melt.

"Sure, that's a great idea," Kakashi said pulling Hinata away from a nearby lamp. Unfortunately Hinata didn't want to let go and took part of the chain (a/n: the thing that turns the lamp on… I can't explain it).

* * *

"See this face?" Orochimaru growled his scowl deadly scary. Asuma nodded silently. "I never want to make this face again!! NOW GET TO WORK!!" he yelled scaring Asuma.

Asuma backed up toward the door. "Don't worry I'll have the Reptar up and running. Mechanical expertise is my middle name."

Orochimaru sneered. "Then your first name should be 'I have none.'" With those words Asuma quickly closed the door and left the room. Orochimaru sighed as he leaned back in swivel chair rubbing his head. Kabuto walked back in the room. "Sorry to interrupt your episode but the boss is on the line," Kabuto said opening the side door revealing rows of screens. In the middle of the screen appeared a picture of the fifth hokage. Gaara watched in the amassment as the screens talked.

Orochimaru smiled. "Aw boss, it is sooo nice to see you again," He said pleasantly.

The Fifth didn't seem fazed. "As you know I'm stepping down from my position and I'm looking for candidates to run the company as my replacement. You are under a list of many candidates."

"But I work millions into this company!" Orochimaru argued.

"Money is not the object. A candidate must understand what it means to bring joy to children. In fact they must possess the heart of a child…"

Orochimaru sneered. "I must have one in a jar somewhere," he muttered to himself. Gaara panicked as he heard this. He quickly put as much of the candy wrappers back into the bowl.

"Well actually," Orochimaru said interrupting his boss, "I'm engaged to a man with a child of his own."

The Fifth seemed please and slightly suspicious, but still he nodded. "Ah… I am overjoyed. I will be seeing you at your wedding with your new family. We'll discuss the promotion then." With that the screen went dark.

Kabuto pushed the doors closed, sealing away the mocking screens. He turned back to Orochimaru, amusement in his eyes. "What now Pinocchio?" he said.

Orochimaru sneered. "What am I not some child's tender mother!! WHY!! WHY!! WHHHYYYY!!!!" he pounded his fist on the table before laying his head on it. His hair spread out like a fan.

Kabuto shrug. "Because you hate children and men find you to be a heartless bastard.

Orochimaru ignored that last part and turned in the chair so that he was facing the open window. "There's got to be a spiny-desperate man with a brat of his own out there somewhere."

Just as he was about to get up he heard the clunk of glass hitting a table. He looked over to find Gaara placing a half-empty bowl of chocolates back on it's high table. Orochimaru gasped as he reached over and grabbed Gaara's arm before he could escape. "Agh you, little booger monster of a child, ate my expensive Belgian chocolate! Kabuto! Get them back!"

Kabuto rolled his eyes and pulled back his sleeve. "Say AW" he said as he reached for Gaara.

"Wait, wait," Gaara pleaded.

Orochimaru leaned down and scowled horridly. "You have five seconds to give me one good reason why I should look you up forever and ever," he growled.

"Uh…. I can sing real good and I can stick five raisins up my nose and forever and evers a really long time…."

"Tick tock" Orochimaru said not taking any of Gaara's reasons.

"Because I know a Spiny-desperate man with a brat of his own!"

Orochimaru stared at Gaara for a moment before smiling. "Kabuto, I think," he chuckled, "I just made a friend."

* * *

Kakashi stood next to Iruka as he held Hinata. He continuously blew into her stomach making her giggle like crazy. He smiled at her reaction. "Hmm…"Kakashi said watching Iruka do this, "You seem to have a way with children."

Iruka lightly blushed. "Well I've got a little boy of my own, Naruto. He's almost four," he said cradling Hinata carefully.

"Aw, so is Sasuke." He smiled at Iruka's blush. Suddenly the crowd whooped and hollered.

Iruka looked up. "Look it's the princess." He looked down at the children as they looked up. "Once upon a time, there was mighty dinosaur named Reptar. Everyone ran away from him… except the beautiful princess. She was not afraid because she could that Reptar was not vicious, he was lonely and unhappy. So she promised him to take care of him, keep him safe and loved forever and ever."

Sasuke looked up at the princess as she past. She sprinkled the glitter from her bowl all over the crowd. "Forever and ever."

* * *

"My mommy says Sasuke's dad is so desperate he marry the first person that pops the question." Gaara said as he scooped up another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Excellent. Now… run along before you give me lice."

As he began to walk away, Gaara spoke up again. "Hey what do I get out of this deal?"

Orochimaru smirked. "Why should I give you anything?"

Gaara returned the smirk and then gave Orochimaru a look of innocence. "I dunno…'cause I could accidentally tell someone why you wanna marry Sasuke-kun's dad."

Kabuto smile in amusement of Gaara's ability to black mail. He scooped another scoop of ice cream into Gaara's bowl. "An extra scoop for cunning," he mused.

Realizing he was caught Orochimaru walked back over to the desk. "Tell Orochimaru what you desire…" He said as Gaara turned in the swivel chair.

"Not much…" Gaara said musing, "Just my own float in the Reptarland parade with matching pandas and my own T.V. show and to be the flower girl at your wedding. (A/n: yeah Gaara as the flower girl XD)

"And who said children are greedy," Orochimaru said. He turned to Kabuto quickly. "KABUTO! Find out were our guest will be dining tonight! Love is no the menu."

* * *

Later that night at a ;ocal sushi restaurant, Kakashi sat the table with Asuma, his wife, Gai, and his wife. Sasuke was on the ground with the rest of the children. "…So when I felt the magic sprinklies in my hand I knowed she was the one," Sasuke said before shoving another piece of food in his mouth.

Neji looked at his friend amazed. "You mean you want the princess to be your new mommy?"

"Yeah. She everything I been wishin' for. She real nice, loves Reptar and she'll take care of me forever and ever."

Back at the table with adults Asuma was having trouble getting the squid brains to his side of the table. Out of almost nowhere Orochimaru walked in from the entry way. "AH…Asuma-san what a surprise." He said excitedly.

"Oh," Asuma quickly swallowed his food. "Everyone this is Orochimaru-sama."

"Oh please we're like family," he said his fake smile plastered on his face. That's when he noticed Kakashi eating. "And who is this handsome man you are trying to hide from me."

Kahashi had just stuffed food in his mouth so Asuma quickly introduced him. "Uh… that's my buddy, Kakashi Hatake."

Orochimaru walked over and pushed Kurenai aside sitting down next to Kakashi. "Hello Hatake-kun," Orochimaru said sweetly.

"Hi Orochimaru-sama" Kakashi said food spraying out his mouth when he talked.

"Oh please," Orochimaru pleaded, "Drop the honorifics." As he was trying to get closer to Kakashi, Orochimaru noticed a little raven haired boy close to the table. He leaned over and smiled crookedly. "And this disproportion rag-a-muffing must be your son?"

Before Kakashi could say any words to contradict he heard Iruka's voice. "Orochimaru-sama? Orochimaru-sama!?"

Kakashi looked behind him and saw Iruka walking up holding the hand of a young boy. The little boy had crazy messy blonde hair and three whiskers on each cheek. The boy toddled behind his parent clumsily. "Hi Iruka." Kakashi said his mood suddenly grew happy as he saw Iruka's smiling face.

"What!" Orochimaru hissed.

"I am sorry to interrupt, Orochimaru-sama, but these papers need your signature," Iruka said letting go of the child's hand to hand over papers to Orochimaru. Orochimaru sneered as he pushed what ever was in front of him out of the way.

Kakashi smiled at Iruka. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Iruka returned Kakashi's smile. "Why I would lo—" Iruka started to say but Orochimaru interrupted.

"Oh you much too busy Iruka," Orochimaru said shoving the papers back into Iruka's hands.

Kakashi sighed. "Well that's too bad." He noticed a chuckling sound and say the young boy who had been walking with Iruka earlier. "So this must be Naruto."

Orochimaru's ears perked up. "Who?"

Iruka gave a confusing look to Orochimaru, after all Naruto was sometimes wondering around the office when he was at work. "My son?" Iruka said trying to drop a hint.

"Oh," Orochimaru said as if he remembered, "Right, of course."

Naruto had walked over and introduced himself while Iruka had been getting the papers signed by Orochimaru. "So do you and your mommy and daddy live here in Reptarland?" Neji asked Naruto.

"Nah, not exactly, it's just me and my mommy and we live in Paris. But I gets to come here all the time." Naruto said smiling brightly (a/n: Yeah Naruto calls Iruka mommy… deal with it).

"So you've seen the princess?" Sasuke asked staring at Naruto in amazement.

"Sure lots of times," Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and him toward the window. In the window you could see the center of the theme park, a replica of Mount. Fuji. "She lives up there on that castle on the volcano and comes out between esplosions [explosions]."

"Hey Sasuke, now you know where to find your new mommy at….Sasuke?" Neji said nudging Sasuke's arm.

"Sorry I stopped listening after explosions," Sasuke said squeezing Naruto's hand lightly.

"Hey, do you think Naruto would like to come with me and the kids to the park tomorrow?" Kakashi suggested as he continuously stared at Iruka making him blush.

Orochimaru didn't seem quite pleased with that fact. "Oh," he said grabbing both of their attentions, "What a coincidence I was planning to spend the day in the park myself." He shoved the remaining papers into Iruka's arms.

Iruka gave his boss an astonished look. "But Orochimaru-sama you never—" and again he was cut off.

"Tire of taking care of your child, Naruto," Orochimaru said pleased. He have a crocked smile toward Kakashi. "So it's a date… It'll just be you, me, and that adorable swarm of infants."

To be continued…


End file.
